¿Por que tuve que enamorarme de ti?
by MaayUchihaa
Summary: Sasuke y Hinata se vuelven a reencontrar después de muchos años, pero ella está comprometida one-shot


_Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto ^^_

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte Sasuke-dice una hermosa chica de cabello azulado y ojos como la luna.

-Lo sé- dice un joven apuesto de cabello color azabache y ojos negros como la noche.

-Veo que te enteraste- el chico ve como Hinata se coloca a un lado de él viendo hacia el oscuro mar.

-Si-dice él con voz fría-veo que serás la mujer mas feliz del mundo- lo dice con ironía en sus palabras mientras que la chica tan solo baja un poco la cabeza y sonriendo con tristeza.

-¿Para que regresaste Sasuke?- la voz de la chica era triste y quebradiza sabía que había sido un error ir a verlo.

-Eres mi mejor amiga- el moreno voltea a ver a la chica y ver como reacciona con su mentira, por que el desde hace ya mucho tiempo sabía que él nunca la vio como una "amiga".

-Tu amiga eh….-suspira la chica mientras sigue viendo hacia ese inmenso mar-una amiga a la que abandonaste durante muchos años.

-Tenía que irme- dice el azabache mientras el viento mecia el cabello de ambos.

- Sabes pensé que era importante para ti pero ni siquiera una carta me mandaste durante estos años-el chico la mira de reojo, para después mirar hacia el cielo nocturno.

- Así que te casas en dos días- cambia de tema el moreno, no sabía cuanto tiempo podía seguir ocultando lo que sentía.

- Sí, Naruto es un buen hombre, pero…-Hinata voltea a ver al chico mientras que este también lo hacia, sus miradas se encontraron y no podían separar de ver esos ojos que eran tan opuestos a los suyos,

-¿pero?- el moreno se sentía nervioso, es que acaso ella?.

Pasaron los segundos en los que los chicos seguían mirándose, hasta que la joven dio media vuelta, Sasuke no dejaba de ver la espalda de la joven, esperando aun la respuesta de ella.

Espero puedas ir a mi boda Sasuke- el joven tan solo bajo la mirada con tristeza mientras apretaba fuertemente su puño- lo siento pero me tengo que ir es muy tarde- al acabar de decir eso la joven sale corriendo pero al poco tiempo siente como es detenida y abrazada mientras siente un suave aliento en su oreja.

-¿Por qué….- la ojiblanco se sorprendió por la acción que estaba haciendo Sasuke pero más al escuchar completa esa pregunta- tuve que enamorarme de ti?

-¿Qué?- la joven aun sorprendida se separa del abrazo y ve directamente a los ojos al chico.

-Te amo Hinata- La chica no lo podía creer, el frio Sasuke enamorada de ella?, quiso ver en los ojos del moreno algo que le haga saber que no era posible que lo decía de broma pero no lo encontró, bajo su mirada hacia el suelo sin poder retener las lagrimas que desde hace mucho querían salir de sus ojos.

El moreno al ver a la joven así no podía dejar de pensar que fue un error el decírselo pero ya había esperado demasiado para hacerlo que al ver como ella se alejaba de él no lo soportó.

-Hinata yo….- el chico quería abrazarla pero al momento de hacerlo la chica se separó de él.

-¿Desde cuándo?- le pregunta la joven aun cabizbaja.

-Desde que te conocí-le dice con voz quebradiza al saber que estaba perdiendo a la persona más importante para él.

- ¡Por que no me lo dijiste antes!- le reclama la joven enojada mirando al chico con furia.

- Por que era un idiota que no tenía el valor para decírtelo- dice Sasuke desesperado mientras que Hinata seguía llorando, el moreno no lo soporto y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Eres un idiota- dice Hinata dejando de llorar y separándose lentamente del abrazo pero sin querer verlo a los ojos.

- El idiota mas grande del mundo- lo dice mientras agarra el mentón de la chica para ver esos ojos tan puros de los que se había enamorado y sin soportarlo más la beso, la chica al principio quiso separarse de él pero después fue respondiendo al beso.

Cuando se separaron Sasuke la abrazo muy fuerte acción que la joven también hizo hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lentamente se fue deshaciendo del abrazo.

-¿Hinata?- pregunta Sasuke preocupado al sentir como la chica se separaba de él y daba media vuelta.

-Yo…te amé Sasuke- al escuchar eso el chico se sorprendió- el día en que te fuiste sin decirle a nadie me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía y estaba dispuesta a decírtelo pero desapareciste hasta el día de hoy cuando todo cambió- Hinata volteo para verlo- Yo amo a Naruto y me voy a casar con él- al escuchar eso Sasuke bajó la mirada y apretó fuertemente sus puños- Adiós Sasuke- y después de decir eso la joven se fue mientras que el chico seguía en la misma posición.

-Te amo Hinata- dice el chico al viento mientras cae hincado en la arena- y quiero que seas feliz aunque no sea conmigo- y sin poder ocultar su tristeza una lagrima cae lentamente de sus ojos.

Wa mi segundo one-shot terminado o.o espero les guste, acepto todo tipo de criticas ^^, pobre Sasuke me dio lastima T.T pero de repente se me vino a la idea esta historia y el protagonista fue Sasuke asi que no lo quise arruinar XD

Etto les recomiendo que escuchen la canción de Doushite Kimi Wo Suki Ni Natte Shimattandarou (¿Por qué me enamore de ti?) de DBSK *0* gracias a esa cancion me llego la inspiración jejeje

Bueno un saludo a todos los lectores ^^ y viva el sasuhina!!! *---*


End file.
